O acaso é uma ferramenta do destino!
by Menina Maluquinha
Summary: Hinata e Tenten, amigas desde sempre, decidem unir forças para conquistar seus grandes amores. Uma comédia romântica, com duas meninas carismáticas em busca do seus amados
1. Chapter 1

Hinata caminhava dispersa em pensamentos.Seu destino era a casa de sua amiga Tenten. Elas sempre foram muito amigas e, apesar da diferença de um ano, eram muito unidas desde que entraram na Academia Ninja, se conheceram em um intervalo qualquer e, vencida a timidez inicial, se tornaram as amigas mais unidas de toda Konoha.

Ela era a única pessoa com quem Hinata podia ser ela mesma.Ela era, na verdade, uma pessoa muito alegre e extrovertida, tanto quanto o objeto de sua afeição: Naruto.Ser daquele jeito e não se revelar para os outros irritava muito a jovem, e por isso (entre outros motivos) ela admirava tanto o Naruto: Ele conseguia ser ele mesmo na frente de todo mundo.E ela? Uma panaca que tremia de medo diante de qualquer um.Sempre fora desprezada em classe e em casa.Tinha medo de gente, medo de que, se ela se abrisse, usassem aquilo para magoá-la. A única pessoa com quem Hinata se abria, era Tenten, por que a amizade delas era antiga e forte e a menina sentia que poderia confiar nela.

Ela também confiava em Naruto, claro, mas ele a enchia de medo, uma única palavra dele poderia fazer mais mal a ela do que qualquer frase de uma pessoa qualquer.Não.Um não dele faria seu mundo desabar.

E foi pensando nessa condição em que vivia, que Hinata andava por Konoha, olhando para o chão, como de costume.

Só que há um problema em olhar pro chão.Você não vê por onde anda (não que ela se importasse, pois conhecia o caminho da casa da amiga de cór) e nem o que vem na frente, até que seja tarde demais e você...

--Poft—

...Trombe em algo/alguém.

-De-desculpa!Não olhava o caminho, desculpa mesmo!-Disse a menina levantando-se rapidamente, mas evitando olhar para a coisa em que trombara.Era gente, com certeza, pois era bem macio. "Ou era gente, ou um poste acolchoado" Pensou a menina irônica.

-Tem nada não, Hinata-chan!-Respondeu uma voz alegre.

A menina corou, conhecia aquela voz doce.

"Eu errei.Não é um poste acolchoado, mas também não é gente.É...um anjo...Meu anjo."

-Na-Naruto-kun...eu...-Respondeu levantando a cabeça.Mas era tarde, seu elétrico amado já tinha ido...

"Lindo!Ele é tão lindo!E tão gentil...".Pensou a menina, enquanto continuava seu caminho muito feliz.

Andando um pouco mais, a Hyuuga chega na casa da amiga, que a recebe e as duas vão para o quarto de Tenten.Era domingo, o sagrado dia de folga em que as amigas se reuniam.Neji até tentara tirar a parceira de treino de casa naqueles dias, mas sabia que era impossível.Domingo era o dia das meninas desde... desde... desde sempre, oras!

Chegou na casa da amiga e subiram pro quarto dela, Hinata sentou na cama e abraçou uma almofada, Tenten se jogou no seu Puff e começou o esperado encontro de domingo.

-Hinatinha-do-céu!Nem te contooo!

-Um...O que tem o Neji?-Perguntou a menina, prevendo um emocionante caso da amiga

-E quem foi que disse que é com o Neji-chan?-Perguntou Tenten com as mãos na cintura, mas em seguida deu um risinho maroto e falou provocante-Eu estou falando de ooooutra pessoa...  
Agora estava melhor ainda!História com terceiros tão bem intensificados era muito legal, além disso, a curiosidade corrompia a jovem de cabelos azuis.

-Quem?

-Um tal de... como era mesmo o nome dele?No... Na...Isso!Acho que era "Na" alguma coisa...Droga.. não estou me lembrando...-Disse ela sarcástica.

-Naruto-kun?-Disse a menina pondo-se de pé sobre a cama, tamanha sua empolgação.

-Um...acho que era isso sim, mas como você estava tãããão ansiosa para falar do Neji, acho que a gente pode mud—Pof—Ei! Porque você jogou essa almofada em mim?

-Nem vem, Tenten!Conta logo, antes que eu tenha um treco aqui!-Disse Hinata rindo, ameaçando Tenten com outra almofada.

-Tá bom, ta bom!

Hinata se sentou novamente, ansiosa por uma notícia fresca do amor de sua vida.

-Cê sabe que aqui do lado da minha casa tem um córrego, né?

Hinata balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, os olhos perolados da menina brilhavam intensamente.

-Então...Tinha um menino loiro muito reflexivo por lá...—"Por isso trombei nele no caminho!"-pensou Hinata—E jogou uma coisa no córrego...Sabe o mais estranho? A coisa que ele jogou ficou presa num galho...

Hinata pôs-se de pé em um pulo

-Simbora lá pegar!E se já tiver sido arrastado?Corre, corre!

Correram pro lado de fora, no caminho, Hinata perguntou:

-Ele disse alguma coisa?Sabe...Enquanto jogava fora...

-Aham!Disse 'Não preciso mais disto' e saiu correndo.

Chegaram.Hinata procurou qualquer coisa anormal e viu um pedaço de papel preso a um pequeno galho.Agachou-se e pegou o papel encharcado.Uma foto.Estava meio apagada, mas era impossível não perceber quem era.

-Sakura!-Exclamou Hinata levando a mão à boca.

Tenten relembrou da única e breve fala de Naruto e, com um sorriso no rosto exclamou:

-Hina-chan! Sabe o que isso significa?Ele não gosta mais dela!

Hinata Abriu um sorriso enorme.Ela não tinha pensado assim.Agora o caminho estava livre para ela!Mas...

-De que adianta?-Disse desanimada

-Como assim?É só você faze-lo te notar e pimba!Ganha um namorado!

-Faze-lo me notar? Eu não consigo nem falar!

Muitas engrenagens giraram na cabeça de Tenten, então ela disse:

-Uai!Se você não consegue falar, escreve!

-Mas como vou encarar ele depois?

Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto de Tenten, isso só podia significar uma coisa: Plano infalível "a la cebolinha"

-Carta a-nô-ni-ma!

-Sério?

-Seríssimo!

-Mas como isso vai ajuda-lo a me notar?Quer dizer, se ele não sabe de onde vem...

-Alo-ou!Você vai dando dicas!Quando ele se tocar(e como estamos falando do Naruto isso demora muito)já vai estar caidinho por você!

Hinata parou para pensar e achou aquilo muito promissor...Ela não teria por que se envergonhar, afinal, ele não sabia que era ela, certo?

-É...

E voltaram pro quarto, a fim de colocarem o plano miraculosamente miraculoso em ação.

-O que a gente faz?-Perguntou Hinata empolgada, aquilo parecia até essas coisas emocionantes que só acontecem em fics ou em animes!

-Primeiro você tem que escrever uma carta e lembre-se que é anônima!

-Hai!-Disse Hinata empolgada, pegando um papel de carta da amiga.

-É pra dar uma dica?

-Não!Deixa pro segundo, assim quando você mandar, ele já vai estar louquinho de curiosidade!

Hinata concordou e começou a escrever

_Naruto, meu amado._

_Saiba que, mesmo escondida,_

_Estou sempre ao seu lado._

_Pois és tu o amor da minha vida._

"Tá muito feio esse poema... vou ver se melhoro!".

_As vezes eu acordo pensando em dormir pra sempre._

_Em fugir do mundo pra sempre._

_Mas aí eu te encontro, e meu dia se enche de sol e luz._

_E Eu tenho certeza que te amo._

_Tenho certeza que não importa o que eu faça, você sempre estará lá._

_Pra encher meu dia de luz._

_Não importa o quanto falem mal de você, pois eu sei a verdade.Eu sei._

_Eu conheço o Naruto de verdade._

_Eu espero que um dia, você descubra.Quero que você descubra quem sou._

_Então, quem sabe, possa encher seu dia de luz também._

_Por que eu te amo.Desejo que a cada dia você seja mais e mais feliz._

_Não me deixe triste com suas lágrimas, mas encha-me com teu sorriso._

_Ass: Sua Admiradora secreta_

_-_Acho que ficou bom! O que você acha, Tenten?

-O que eu acho?Eu acho q vou te fazer escrever minhas cartas pro Neji!

As duas riram, agora precisavam entregar a carta a Naruto e observar sua reação.

-Como a gente entrega?

-Vem comigo!

Tenten arrastou a amiga até a casa de uma Kunoichi aposentada, a avó de um colega de Tenten.

-Obaa-san!Pode ajudar a gente?

-Tenten-chan!Claro que posso!

Tenten e Hinata pegaram alguns dos biscoitos oferecidos pela velhinha e prosseguiram.

-Pode invocar uma daquelas águias pra gente?Precisamos de uma pomba-correio!

A kunoichi aposentada riu e invocou uma águia ainda pequena.

-Podem usar a Uta.

-Valeu, Obaa-san!

As meninas ataram o envelope com a carta ao pé do pássaro e deram o endereço do destinatário.

A águia alçou vôo e logo alcançou a janela de Naruto.Por sorte, o loiro estava em casa e ouviu alguma coisa vindo da sua janela.Foi verificar e viu um pássaro pequeno, mas de porte real, e preso à perna do bicho, uma carta.

Naruto abriu a janela, o pássaro entrou e deixou que Naruto pegasse o bilhete, mas não se foi, o local era agradável e ele queria saber o que estava escrito.

Naruto percebeu o que o bichinho não se movia e deu-lhe de comer.Logo em seguida sentou-se em seu sofá e leu a carta.

Naruto ficou completamente pasmo e quieto por uns dois segundos, e, de repente, deu um pulo e um grito tão alto que espantou a pequena águia.

-Sugoi!Eu tenho uma admiradora secreta!Quem será que é ela?

Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam enquanto ele corria pela cidade, atrás do seu sensei.Enquanto corria por Konoha, olhava desconfiado para todas as meninas da cidade

"Pode ser qualquer uma!Cara, eu sou realmente popular!"

Chegando na casa do sensei, Naruto entrou pulando pela janela aberta, e caiu em cima do sensei, que dormia

-Mas o que diabos...Naruto?-Kakashi acabara de acordar.-O que você ta fazendo aqui tão tarde? São seis horas da tarde do domingo!Isso é hora de gente normal dormir!

-Qual é sensei!Não vem com essa de preguiçoso!Preciso da sua ajuda!

-Minha ajuda?-perguntou desconfiado o professor enquanto desistia do seu sono de beleza e se colocava sentado.

-É! Olha só!-Disse Naruto enfiando a carta que recebera na cara de Kakashi.

Kakashi pegou o papel e leu.

"A única doida, criativa o suficiente para isso é...a Hinata!Além do mais, todo mundo, menos esse tapado, sabe que gosta dele."

-E então?-Perguntava Naruto esperançoso.

-E então o que?

-Ora! De quem é?Eu preciso da sua ajuda para descobrir!

-Eu?Mas por que eu?-Disse Kakashi para irritar o menino, que tremia de ansiedade.

-Ora!Você vive lendo essas coisas do Ero-Sennin!Você é o mais indicado!

"Não posso estragar o plano da Hinata...Além do mais...Ela me odiaria pelo resto da vida.E, o mais importante: Vai ser divertido rir do Naruto enquanto ela não se revelar!"

-Er...Claro, claro.Eu sou um expert em cartas anônimas!E digo que...

-Que...?-O loiro estava ansiosíssimo

-Que...Não é possível descobrir de quem é essa carta, mas eu tenho certeza que ela lhe mandará outras!

-Como você sabe?

"Por senão essa não faria sentido, baka"

-Por que eu sou um expert, oras!

-OOOH! Claro, sensei! Que pergunta idiota!

Disse naruto saindo do quarto com um pulo.

"Finalmente.Agora sou só eu e você, caminha querida!"

Naruto andava muito atento por toda Konoha

"Todas são culpadas até que se prove o contrário!"

Ele foi finalmente para no meio do Parque Do 4º Hokage.Aquele lugar estava meio vazio, e Naruto estava insatisfeito, pois procurava por um rosto conhecido, até que...

-Yooo! Meninas, aqui!-Disse o menino chamando duas conhecidas, que estava atrás de uma moita.

0.0.0.0.0

-Yooo! Meninas, aqui!-Disse uma voz conhecida

-Caramba!Ele viu a gente!

-Ah! Eu vou morrer!E agora? Aposto que ele já sabe de tudo e quer me dar o fora!

-Meninaaaaas!

-Tenha calma, vamos lá.

Hinata e Tenten caminham em direção a um feliz Naruto, que carregava um papel nas mãos.

-Konnichiwa, Naruto...

-Ko-konnichiwa, Na-Naruto-kun...

-Konnichiwa! Meninas, você não sabem o que eu recebi!

Hinata olhou pro chão e tentou segurar o riso.Tenten riu e perguntou se fingindo de inocente:

-O que, Naruto?

-Uma Carta!Uma carta de uma admiradora secreta!Eu sabia que era popular!

Tenten não estava se agüentando, e pediu licença, virou de costas e gargalhou muda.

Naruto teve uma idéia.Elas eram meninas, podiam saber quem escrevera aquilo!

-Er...Hinata-chan...

Hinata corou e olhou para aqueles olhos azuis em que se perdia.

-Essa carta...Você...

-Sim...-Ela deixou escapar levou as mãos a boca rapidamente.Estivera perdida nos olhos azuis do amado e se esquecera por completo de que aquele Naruto não era mais um de seus sonhos, aquele era o de verdade! E ela havia se declarado!Ferrou! Ai jesusmariajosé!e agora?

* * *

**Tadááám **

**O primeiro capítulo da minha fic espero q vcs gostem e me mandem mtas reviews ò.ód**

**Talvez alguns de vcs já tenham-na lido do site da NarutoUNLIMITEd... mas deixe uma review msmo assim XD**

**(sim, eu estou carente u.u)**

**Bjos gente o/ **


	2. Chapter 2

-Essa carta...Você...

-Sim...-Ela deixou escapar levou as mãos a boca rapidamente.Estivera perdida nos olhos azuis do amado e se esquecera por completo de que aquele Naruto não era mais um de seus sonhos, aquele era o de verdade! E ela havia se declarado!Ferrou! Ai jesusmariajosé!e agora?

* * *

Os olhos de Naruto se iluminaram.

-Sério mesmo, Hinata-chan?

Hinata se viu sem saída.E agora?Como ela iria negar?Não tinha outra opção.Hinata olhou pro chão e corou um pouco mais.

Tenten estava de costas, mas atenta.Se o loiro fizesse a amiga chorar, ele ia apanhar e não iria ser pouco não!

-Hinata-chan?Heim, era sério mesmo?

"Ele está sorrindo, não é?É um bom sinal, certo?"

-A- aham...-Disse a menina olhando pros pés.

-Sugoi!Então quem foi?

-Nani?-Hinata estava confusa.

-Quem foi que me mandou a carta!Eu ia perguntar "Essa carta...Você sabe quem me mandou?" e você respondeu que sabe!Então quem é?

"Ainda bem"Pensou Hinata

"Tapadooooo" Pensou Tenten se segurando para não cair na gargalhada.

-Por que vocês tão me olhando assim?-Perguntou Naruto confuso-E afinal, quem me escreveu?

Hinata estava aliviada, mas e agora?O que ela responderia? "Socorro!"

Tenten captou o momento de tensão e como toda boa amiga salvou Hinata.

-Sabe o que é, Naruto.A gente não pode te contar, por que senão perde a graça!

-Ma-mas...E de que adianta a carta se eu não souber quem é? –T.T

-Calma ela mandará outras, é claro!-Disse Tenten se divertindo com a cara de decepção do Loiro. "Hihihihi...Ele é um tapado, mas que tá fofinho assim, ah, isso ele tá!"

"Ele tá triste!E é minha culpa!Droga, eu não presto mesmo!"Pensava Hinata

Naruto se lembrou da sua conversa com Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei disse a mesma coisa, pois ele é um expert em cartas anônimas.Mas ele é um expert por que..."

"Elas andam lendo icha icha paradise também?"Pensou Naruto, ao concluir que elas deveriam ser experts também.

"A gente tem que vazar daqui!" Pensavam, aflitas, as meninas.Hinata porque tava morrendo de vergonha.Tenten por que tinha que salvar a amiga.

Tenten pensou rápido.

-Olha só, que pena Naruto!Alguém chamou a gente!Xau!

-Nani?Eu não ouvi nad...

Mas já era tarde, as meninas já haviam partido, e corriam mais do que nunca.Voltaram pro quarto da menina de cabelos castanhos e voltaram à posição do começo.

Elas estavam apenas sentadas, tomando ar, quando Tenten não agüentou e danou-se a rir, ou melhor a gargalhar.Hinata acabou acompanhando-a naquela risada gostosa.

-Tenten, esse foi o nosso melhor encontro de domingo, né?

-Com certeza!Mas, fala sério!Aquele Naruto é a pessoa mais tapada que eu conheço!

-Nyaaaa...Pára de chamar ele assim...Mesmo porque ele não é o mais tapado!Lembre-se que existe um certo primo meu!

Tenten não podia discordar.Há anos que ela treina sempre com Neji, nunca havia deixado ele na mão, nem uma única vez!(ta bom...uma vez os biscoitos que ela ia levar para ele queimaram, mas ele não sabia, então não conta!)E ele continuava daquele jeito frio de sempre.

-É verdade...-Disse cabisbaixa.

Hinata percebeu o mal quem cometera, a amiga estava triste.

-Tenten-chan...Eu tenho certeza que com você ele é mais aberto!Ele tá menos frio com você agora...

-Você acha mesmo?

-Claro!E sabe o mais?Eu acho que a gente tinha que bolar um plano pra você e ele também!

-Mas não pode ser carta anônima.A gente não desgruda, vai ficar na cara que é obra nossa!

-É mesmo.-Disse Hinata se colocando a pensar.

-Que raiva!Por que os meninos não têm um diário também?Ficaria tão mais fácil descobrir tudo!

-Eles não têm diário, mas têm quarto...-Disse Hinata sugestiva.

-Co-como assim?

Hinata sorriu do mesmo modo que Tenten, antes de contar seu plano.

-Papai gosta muito do Neji, mesmo que não admita.Volta e meia você os vê treinando...Afinal, depois da bomba do Chunnin shiken, eles tão amiguinhos...

-E daí?-Tenten não estava entendendo onde a amiga queria chegar, e aquela cara dela estava dando medo!

-E daí que o Neji tem um quarto mais afastado, longe da família principal como manda a regra, mas longe da secundária, para mostrar que ele é superior.-Hinata encarou Tenten, e , vendo que ela não entendera ainda, continuou-as hoje é domingo, Neji treina com papai(já que você não está lá) e deixa o quarto desprotegido, com todos os segredos dele lá dentro...

As duas ficaram quietas.Ambas concordavam em bisbilhotar um pouquinho, mas havia um problema. Aquele era um lar de Hyuugas. Hyuugas com elas fariam para não serem eventualmente pegas por um byakugan de alguém?

-Será?

-Claro! Vai ser emocionante!

-Só se a gente for no do Naruto também!

-Pô, eu nem queria conhecer meu amor mais intimamente... mas já que insiste...Hihihihihi.

As duas riram, aquele domingo estava realmente prometendo!

Hinata e Tenten foram para a mansão Hyuuga.E tiveram uma agradável surpresa: Certas duas pessoas saíram para treinar mais afastadas da mansão.

-Mesmo, Hanabi?-Perguntou Tenten radiante

-Aham...Mas por que vocês tão perguntando?-Perguntou Hanabi sugestivamente

As menina gelaram um pouco, felizmente, Hinata manteve a calma.

-Por que assim a gente pode fofocar em paz.

-Ah, a reunião é aqui hoje?Isso é bem raro. Legal...

-É, legal, agora da licença, maninha!-Hinata fora meio rude, mas não podia evitar, estava ansiosa!

Subiram as escadas correndo e foram ao quarto de Hinata, se jogaram na cama e começaram a cochichar.

-Certo, agora é o procedimento padrão.-Falou Hinata se levantando e indo até sua escrivaninha, procurando algo nas gavetas.

-Procedimento padrão?

-Shiiii!Fala baixo!-Sussurrou Hinata - Senão a Hanabi ouve!

-Tá - Disse baixinho também- Mas me diz o que ta acontecendo!

Hinata finalmente saca um CD sem nome e começa a arrumar tudo no seu som, faltando apenas dar o play.

-Seguinte.A Hanabi é muiiito intrometida.Vai desconfiar de algo e vai sempre vir escutar atrás da porta. Nesse CD eu gravei uma das nossas conversas, então, quando ela encostar o ouvido na parede, vai ouvir alguma coisa!

-Er...Hinatinha...Não queria te desanimar não, mas... ela tem Byakugan, lembra?

-Lembro.Acontece que na ala dos quartos, é proibido usar byakugan, por que uma época deu uns problemas por conta duns primos que decidiram espiar todas as mulheres do clã, sabe...

Tenten riu.Nunca tinha pensado desse jeito.E verdade, alguém usando o byakugan pode muito facilmente ver qualquer um sem roupa e...

-Caraca!-Tenten deixou escapar, corando.

Hinata olhou-a e riu.Sabia o que a amiga pensara, ela mesma já havia pensado nisso, mas por consideração, nunca disse a amiga.

"Caraca... Eu e o Neji sempre treinamos juntos... ele sempre usa o byakugan e... ai caramba!".

-Nã-não... o Neji é muito sério pra isso!-Disse Tenten corada

-Cê que sabe...-Disse Hinata se divertindo com a surpresa da amiga, finalmente ela deu play, e silenciosamente, saiu pela janela, arrastando a amiga.

Sorrateiramente, as meninas se esgueiraram entre os arbustos, e depois de uma longa caminhada, chegaram à kit do Hyuuga.

-Que chique!O Neji tem casa própria - Riu Tenten dando uma boa olhada no local.

-Tenten, seu tesouro está aberto!Estamos livres de qualquer byakugan atrevido!Pode fuçar a vontade!-Disse Hinata se empolgando com toda aquela ação.Nunca viera ao quarto do primo, e estava curiosa!

Os olhos de Tenten brilhavam, estava no santuário de seu amor!Era ali que o objeto de sua afeição se colocava a pensar.Deitou na cama e sentiu o cheiro dele, cheiro que ela só podia sentir de longe, e agora estava colado ao seu nariz.

-Nyaaaa!Ele tem um cheirinho tããããão bom.-Exclamou Tenten abraçando o travesseiro do menino.

Hinata, que olhava o ambiente atentamente ficou surpresa.O lugar era uma zona!Neji, que sempre lhe parecera sério e organizado tinha "aquilo" como quarto?

-Que zona!-Disse ela rindo.

-Ah...Nem é tanto assim...Umas coisas pelo chão e só!

-O amor é cego mesmo!

-Quero ver você no quarto do Naruto.Aposto que vai achar o ramen no chão um charme! - Rebateu Tenten

Hinata deu língua para a amiga e começou a rir.

-É melhor desgrudar deste travesseiro e olhar o resto antes deles chegarem.

-Hai!

Tenten largou o travesseiro e começou a olhar em volta.Descobriu algumas anotações a respeito do clã, que Neji se amarra em camisetas bege, que ele não rasgou a foto da equipe, como falou que faria ao receber "Essa porcaria inútil" como ele mesmo dissera.Deu uma olhada no banheiro: achou um desodorante spray, um perfume na metade, uma caixa de band-aid perto de um frasco de água oxigenada.Uma escova de dente e uma pasta quase nova.

-Nada demais por aqui, Hinata.Acho que a sua teoria do quarto não adiantou muito...

Tenten já voltava a tomar o caminho para se deitar na cama de novo quando tropeçou em uma meia e caiu de cara no chão.

-Tenten!Daijobu desu ka?-Perguntou Hinata ao ouvir o baque.

Tenten não respondeu.Estava em choque.Havia uma pequena caixinha debaixo da cama.Por estar no chão ela podia ver.

-Hinata...Olha aqui...-Disse Tenten entrando debaixo da cama.

-Que foi?-Hinata, curiosa, seguiu a amiga.

Tenten começou a tentar tirar a caixinha, estava bem presa à cama.Nessa altura, Hinata já estava sob a cama, ajudando a amiga puxar, divida entre demorar e conseguir e ver logo o que era aquilo, mas correndo o risco de quebrar.De repente, elas ouvem um barulho.

-Hinata!Foi você, não foi?-Perguntou Tenten em pânico e aos cochichos

-Esperava que tivesse sido você...

-Mas eu...-Tenten parou com seu cochicho.Ouvira um barulho da porta se abrindo.

Tomaram coragem e olharam na direção da porta.Dois pés bem conhecidos rondavam o quarto.

"Neji!"Pensaram as duas em pânico

* * *

**Demorei um cadinho, né? Foi mal, tava sem internet o.o"**

**Ne, minna-chan, obrigadão pelas reviews(dessa e de outras fics minhas o.o), eu achei tão lecal o**

**To meio sem o que escrever o.o"**

**Então... deixem reviews e até o prox cap o/ **

**Demorei, né? Foi mal " fiquei sem internet o.o""  
**


End file.
